The present invention relates generally to methods and systems that reproduce media and, more particularly concerns methods and systems that are directed to optimizing the use of media reproduction systems.
Media reproduction systems typically reproduce or make copies of media. One type of media reproduction system is a photocopier or copier. To operate a photocopier, a document that may have multiple pages is typically placed into a receptacle tray on the top of the photocopier. The document is fed, page by page, into the photocopier where it is positioned on a scan glass, scanned, reproduced, and then ejected into another receptacle tray.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary copier generally at 100 with some typical elements depicted for purposes of explanation. Copier 100 comprises a feeder tray 102 that serves to receive documents that are to be copied, and a receptacle tray 104 that serves to collect individual pages after they have been copied. A belt assembly includes a belt 106 that physically engages individual pages, thus moving them between feeder tray 102 and receptacle tray 104, and through an imaging area that includes a scan glass 108. A scanner 110 is provided and scans individual pages on the scan glass. One or more job collection trays 112 can be provided to receive photocopied pages from the copier.
A typical process by which a multi-page document is photocopied is as follows. First, a single page is moved from feeder tray 102 to a position where it can be engaged by belt 106. Belt 106 then moves the single page to a predetermined position on scan glass 108. In this example, the belt moves in a clockwise direction. Once in the predetermined position on the scan glass, scanner 110 moves along a predetermined scan path (in the direction of the arrows), scanning the single page. When the scanner reaches the end of its scan path, it typically returns to a starting position to wait for the next page. In the illustration, scanner 110 is shown in the starting position. The scanned image is then processed by an image engine which makes one or more copies of the page. The page copies are then ejected into the job collection trays. After the individual page has been scanned, belt 106 moves the page to a position where it can be ejected into receptacle tray 104 and moves a next page onto the scan glass. This process continues until all of the pages in the feeder tray have been copied.
For additional background information on photocopiers and so-called multi-function printers, the reader is referred to the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,085,052, 6,021,294, 5,960,109, 5,734,809, 5,534,973, 5,523,819, 6,163,668, 6,134,021, and 6,122,462.
One of the problems associated with the above described process, and indeed, with other copying processes in general, is that they can tend to be inefficient from a time management standpoint. Specifically, each page of a document must typically be individually fed from a feeder tray onto the scan glass, scanned, and then ejected before the next page is positioned onto the scan glass.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved systems and methods for operating reproduction devices such as copiers, multi-function printers, and the like.
Reproduction systems and methods of operating reproduction devices are described. In one embodiment, a reproduction method comprises receiving multiple pages into a reproduction device for reproduction and positioning the multiple pages within an area in the reproduction device so that they can be reproduced. The multiple pages are scanned using a single scanning cycle, and a single reproduced page is output for each of the multiple pages that was scanned.
In another embodiment, a reproduction method comprises providing an area on a scan glass of a copier that is designated to receive a single page having first length and width dimensions. At least two pages are automatically received onto the area, with each page having second length and width dimensions which are, respectively, less than the first length and width dimensions. The pages are copied to provide single copied pages, one copied page for each page received onto the area.
In another embodiment, a reproduction device comprises one or more processors, an image engine for scanning document pages and producing copies of the scanned pages under the influence of the one or more processors, and a page feeding manager configured to cause pages to be fed into the reproduction device and processed by the image engine. The page feeding manager is configured to receive multiple pages and position the multiple pages within an area in the reproduction device so that the multiple pages can be reproduced into separate individual copies using a single scanning cycle.
In a further embodiment, a copier comprises one or more processors, an image engine having a scan glass for receiving document pages and being configured to scan document pages and produce copies of the pages. A page feeding manager is associated with the one or more processors and is configured to cause pages to be fed into the copier and processed by the image engine. The page feeding manager is configured to automatically provide, onto an area of the scan glass that is designated to receive a single page having first length and width dimensions, at least two pages having length and width dimensions which are, respectively, less than the first length and width dimensions. The copier is configured to output corresponding single copied pages, one for each of the pages provided onto the scan glass.